


Onuava‘s Charm

by waywardsonwinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Breastfeeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Cursed Sam Winchester, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Parental Bobby Singer, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, sam winchester has breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsonwinchester67/pseuds/waywardsonwinchester67
Summary: Sam stumbles across a cursed charm during a stay at Bobby’s & becomes pregnant and Dean is super into it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Onuava‘s Charm

Sam and Dean had just been dumped into Bobby’s place for the summer. John had decided to drop them there for a little off time while he and a few other Hunters took on tracking a large werewolf pack. John decided he didn’t want Sam and Dean to be collateral if they got separated from the group. He also strictly told bobby to have them train while he was away so that they wouldn’t be rusty when he came to retrieve them at the end of the summer. 

Bobby wasn’t planning on forcing the boys to train. They were still young and rarely got down time so he wanted to allow for a real summer for the two of them. Sam was only 17 and Dean was 21. Sure they weren’t children per say anymore, but they missed out on swimming in the creek and relaxing in the summer sun having John as a father as they grew up so Bobby was sure they’d appreciate the free time. 

John had already hit the road and Sam and Dean were dismissed to roam Bobby’s home & property as they pleased. 

Bobby on the other hand, he had taken a call and was sitting outside on the porch.

Dean was in the kitchen unpacking a fresh haul of groceries into the fridge and cabinets. Bobby had stocked up when John called telling him he was bringing the boys and he hadn’t had the chance to put it away quite yet. Sam was in the library, aimlessly wondering through the shelves of books with a satisfied smile. He was excited about being away from his dad for two months. Him and John were constantly arguing and Sam wanted to focus on things that weren’t hunting for a little while. It gave him a sense of being almost normal.

Sam continued through the various shelves of books in awe of Bobby’s collection. He drug his fingers across a dusty shelf and stopped in front of a pale pink leather bound book. It looked old and worn but intrigued him nonetheless. Carefully sliding the book from its place, he opened it and flipped through the thin pages. He skimmed the pages and a name appeared frequently: 

“Onuava” Sam said softly , continuing to flip through the soft pages. He wasn’t sure who the person was but planned to research it later. Typical Sam, wanting to read and research instead of enjoying the summer weather. 

He was snatched out of his thoughts as Dean came through the library door and snuck up behind Sam . “What’re you doing nerd?” Dean teased. Sam jumped as he wasn’t expecting Dean’s voice to be right behind him. 

“Just looking at some of Bobby’s book collection.” Sam furrowed his brow, turning to face his older brother. 

“Come on, Bobby said it’s time for dinner.” Dean chuckled, nudging the boy. As he did a small charm on a black ribbon fell from the book. Sam didn’t realize and closed the book sliding it onto the shelf in its original spot. 

As Sam turned to head out of the room Dean’s eyes caught the glimmer of the charm on the carpet. “Dropped this. “ he mentioned, casually picking it up and bringing it toward Sam. 

Sam reached out and took the charm from his brother’s hand and he could’ve swore he saw it shine green as he touched it, but he realized he had probably just imagined it. Sam didn’t even realize it had fallen from the book, so he just shrugged it off and slid it into his pocket. 

The boys joined bobby for dinner at the small worn table. They caught up and discussed plans for the summer and enjoyed the meal with one another. The boys didn’t get to sit down to a home cooked meal often, and bobby certainly wasn’t a chef but they loved every second of this. 

After dinner they washed up and went to their beds to rest up for the night. Bobby’s room was downstairs and the Boys has the guest room upstairs. It was small but certainly not as cramped as the motels they had been shoved into for the past few years. Sam took the couch that was conveniently placed in the room and Dean hogged the full sized bed.

They both laid down and peacefully drifted off to sleep for the first time in a while. 

————————————————————————

The next morning Dean was up and downstairs first. He was eating a bowl of cereal at the table as Bobby sipped on his black coffee. The older men heard a shriek from upstairs and both darted for the stairs to see what had happened. 

When they reached the second floor they were greeted with the bathroom door wide open and a terrified, but very pregnant looking Sam standing in the doorway. 

“WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, SON?” Bobby exclaimed , his eyes wide. 

“I-I don’t know, woke up to pee and now I have this!” Sam screeched, placing his hand on his rounded belly. He looked to be 7 months pregnant. His t-shirt stretched tight across his now prominent belly allowing the bottom portion to be displayed uncovered.

Dean was staring at his little brother in awe. 

In place of his pecks were now slightly swollen breasts, somewhere around a B cup if Dean had to guess. Wait- why was he trying to size up his brother’s breasts ? 

Dean shook his head to dismiss his thoughts and he took his gaze away from sam’s now feminine body to stare at the floor. 

Sam glanced back at himself in the mirror and then turned to face the two men once more. “I don’t want to be pregnant. What the fuck am I supposed to do ?” He asked, his voice shaking. 

Bobby had reverted back to his calm demeanor and rubbed his face. “For now you will have to stay here and take it easy while I go out and figure out what In the Sam hell happened.” He mentioned. 

“You’re saying I have to stay here with Dean when I’m like this ??” Sam asked, motioning to his front side.

Dean slowly looked over to bobby, his expression unreadable. “Can you take care of him while I got meet Rufus to discuss this and do some research ?” He asked. “I’d like to keep this on the down low so we aren’t drawing attention to ourselves.” He added. 

A boy being pregnant was certainly not normal, so much for Sammy’s normal summer. 

Bobby packed a small bag and headed out to meet his friend for help with research leaving the two boys alone. 

————————————————————————

Sam gained his composure and told himself mentally that this wasn’t a permanent thing and that Bobby would fix it soon enough. He washed his face and dismissed himself to the bedroom to get dressed. He opted for a pair of sweatpants and one of Dean’s old band tees as that was all that could go over his bump. 

Dean was downstairs sitting on the couch reading through an old book to try and find answers. He lifted his head as he heard Sam descend down the stairs and his jaw dropped. His brothers round belly was snug against the fabric of the stretched material. His round breasts prominent and free beneath the shirts thin material. Of course he didn’t have a bra, he was a boy. Dean was practically drooling as he heard his brother clear his throat. 

He turned his gaze away from the young boy standing at the end of the stairs. Why was he so in awe over Sam ? He questioned himself mentally. He shouldn’t be intrigued by the younger boy. They were related for Pete’s sake. Dean just couldn’t help but imagine his brother topless in this state. He wanted to see it something fierce but he was having a hard enough time coping with everything already. Had he always been into pregnant women ? He questioned himself mentally once more.

He managed to drag himself out of his thoughts as Sam took a seat next to him on the sofa. “Is that my shirt ?” Dean asked breaking the silence after some time. 

“Yes. Sorry. None of mine would fit.” Sam muttered under his breath. 

Dean stood and dismissed himself to the kitchen to regain his composure. As he turned to exit Sam waddled in to the kitchen to join him so Dean stopped. Dean quickly scanned his body before sitting at the kitchen table. 

“M’ starving .” Sam huffed placing his hand on his belly. Dean watched curiously as Sam opened the fridge and pulled out the jar of pickles. He then watched the boy grab peanut butter and a butter knife from the cabinet. 

Sam slathered his pickle in Peanut butter and took a bite with a happy hum. 

Dean gagged, wrinkling his nose up. “That is disgusting.” He stated. 

“Tasty.” Sam grinned, taking another bite. Little did Dean know this was only the beginning of Sam’s weird pregnancy symptoms. 

————————————————————————  
A little over a week had past now. Sam was still very much pregnant & Bobby was still out scouring for information. He had called dean a few times to check in and determined he’d be gone for a little while longer as him and Rufus had picked up a case in the midst of their research. 

“He’s eating all kinds of weird stuff & having to get up to pee every 20 minutes.” Dean huffed into the phone. 

Sam stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching his brother speak. He had noticed the way Dean stared at him and he was beginning to pick up on the vibe that Dean was into this. He wasn’t sure how to feel though as Dean was his brother so it was weird. 

“I know Bobby. “ Dean stated, rubbing his face. “I will look after him. You know that.” He added. 

“Has he found anything?” Sam piped in causing Dean to turn around to face the doorway. 

Sam was wearing a pair of gym shorts and another stolen shirt of deans. This one was light grey. Dean would’ve just turned his gaze away like he had done all the times before since he was allowing himself to get used to seeing Sam this way and was getting better at controlling himself except Sam’s breasts had left two slightly darker damp patches on the chest of the shirt. 

He had begun to lactate and Dean was on the verge of loosing his shit right there. His eyes hungrily darted between the two damp patches before he locked eyes with Sam. Sam’s face was flushed with embarrassment realizing what dean had caught sight of. 

The older boy wanted nothing more than to hold his little brother down and suck on his breasts until they went dry. He nearly moaned just thinking about it. 

He closed his eyes tightly letting out a shaking breath before realizing bobby was still speaking on the phone . Turning his body away from the younger Winchester, Dean resumed the conversation on the phone. 

“Yes sir. I’ll tell him. Okay. Bye.” Dean finished, hanging up the phone and turning around once more. 

“I-I uh, sorry... I didn’t think they were still le-“ Sam stammered out, crossing his arms across his sore leaky breasts with a gentle wince. 

“It’s okay. Not your fault.” Dean managed, cutting the boy’s apology short. 

“Bobby said him and Rufus picked up a case so he’s gonna be gone a little longer. “ he mentioned. 

Sam huffed, stomping his foot slightly. “What about me? What am I supposed to do?” He asked with a frown. 

“Bobby said he’s still researching. He said he found something on some kind of fertility goddess named Onuava but he isn’t sure what caused this.” Dean explained. 

Sam tightened his crossed arms over himself and winced once more. He recognized the name but wasn’t sure where he remembered it from. 

Dean noticed the younger boy wince in pain as he moved against his own chest. With a frown Dean approached him. “Do they hurt?” He asked, carefully unfolding Sam’s arms and looking down at his swollen breasts. 

Sam whimpered at the sudden coolness of the air against the dampened fabric. His nipples hardened and poked through the fabric. Dean sucked his lower lip in between his teeth and eyed Sam’s chest. “They’re sore.” Sam spoke quietly, his cheeks on fire with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe Dean was so intrigued by his pregnant state. 

The soft whimper that escaped Sam’s lips when the air hit his chest allowing his nipples to harden made Dean feel hot all over. He wanted to hear Sam make all kinds of noises and he wanted to be the one to cause them. A small piece of Dean also felt bad that Sam was hurting and wanted to help that pain go away. “Maybe I can help.” Dean offered, his voice lower than usual. 

Sam curiously looked up to meet his brothers gaze. Dean’s eyes were dark and his cheeks were flushed and Sam realized the older boy was getting off on this. He hadn’t realized what effect he had on him until this point. 

“H-how ?” Sam squeaked out, feeling small and embarrassed under his brother’s gaze. 

Dean carefully reached his hand out and placed it on to one of Sam’s breast gripping it gently before allowing his fingers to slide to his nipple. Sam’s body trembled at the sensation that coursed though him. It felt good and hurt at the same time. 

Dean watched the way his little brother reacted in order to ensure that this was okay before scooping the boy up. He placed his hands under Sam’s bottom and lifted him to sit on the counter brining his his chest to mouth level . Sam watched Dean curiously, placing his hands atop the boys shoulders as he was scooped up and made to sit on the kitchen counter. Sam allowed him to tug the shirt over his head and drop it to the floor. Dean gawked at the beautiful sight in front of him. 

Sam’s small frame sporting a rounded belly and engorged breasts. Little pink nipples erect and dribbling milk every so often. Dean bit back a moan as he closed the gap between his brother and himself. Dean leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s nipple before taking it between his lips. Sam had never seen Dean like this before. He was turned on and confused at the same time- probably the hormones. He thought to himself. 

Sam slid his fingers up the back of Dean’s neck allowing his fingers to tangle in his short hair as Dean sucked on his breast. When the stream finally started, dean moaned around his nipple eyes fluttering shut. Was this really happening ? Was he drinking from his baby brothers tit ? This was wrong in so many ways but Dean was enjoying it too much to care. It tasted wonderful and Dean was in bliss. 

Sam gasped as he felt the vibration as Dean moaned around him. The pressure was slowly dwindling and Sam let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t in so much pain anymore and he was enjoying seeing his brother so worked up. 

After Dean was satisfied he moved to the other breast repeating the process. He allowed his hand to massage the breast he had just finished with, his fingers carefully tweaking the boys nipple. 

Dean was unbelievably hard in his jeans and Sam just felt so good to him right now. His soft flesh beneath his hands, his warm milk cascading down Dean’s throat, his rounded belly bumping against Dean’s chest every time he would shift. 

“You enjoy this huh ?” Sam whispered softly, continuing to toy with the elder boy’s hair as he suckled. Dean moaned lowly in response, moving his other hand to grip the soft flesh of Sam’s hip. 

just as the milk stream was about to cease and Dean felt himself right on edge, the boys heard the front door open. Sam squeaked, trying to get out of Dean’s grasp and put his shirt back on. Dean groaned, fingers digging into the edge of the counter where they fell to rest after Sam wiggled away as he orgasmed in his own jeans. 

Sam watched the older boy fall apart right beneath him and had a sense of pride wash over him as he realized he made Dean cum untouched. 

Dean was wrecked, lips bright pink and swollen from the suckling, a damp spot on the crotch of his faded blue jeans, hair wild and tousled and cheeks flushed. His legs were trembling slightly as he tried to steady himself. He realized what he had just done and he became quite embarrassed. 

“Sorry I-uh ... I took that too far.” He muttered to Sam, his voice rough and raw. 

Sam eyes Dean hungrily as he took in his disheveled appearance. All of that because of him. He adjusted his shirt and slid down off the counter. “It’s okay D.” He spoke softly, before allowing his smile to turn into a grin. “Didn’t know you enjoyed it that much.” He teased causing Dean’s cheeks to flush darker. 

Bobby rounded the corner and met the two boys in the kitchen. Dean cleared his throat and carded a hand up through his hair to attempt to straighten it some. “You boys okay?” Bobby asked furrowing his brow .

“Yes sir . Just helping Sammy clean up.” Dean lied, adjusting Sam’s shirt for him. 

Bobby nodded slowly before beckoning the boys to come to the living room. Both boys followed , placing themselves on the couch. 

“Thought you were out for a few more days.” Sam questioned, glancing over at Dean as he shifted to placed a pillow in his lap to hide the damp spot. Sam smirked to himself before looking over to Bobby who now had a pale pink leather bound book in his hands from the library. 

Sam recognized the book. It had been the one he was skimming though when they first arrived. “Came across a name and realized I had the information here. Rufus called in some friends to help with the hunt while I came back here. Figured I could take care of this and then rejoin the group.” Bobby mentioned. 

Sam nodded softly in response. “Did you happen to mess with this Sam ?” Bobby questioned and sighed as Sam displayed a guilty expression. 

“I was just looking at it .” Sam mumbled. 

“Well. This relates to a fertility goddess named Onuava. There was a charm in this book and the lore says whoever holds the charm becomes pregnant.” Bobby informed him.

“I don’t have the charm .” Sam responded with a frown. He didn’t recall taking anything from the book. 

“Uhh... does it look like a little tree on a black ribbon ?” Dean asked hesitantly. 

Bobby nodded his head . “Why do you have it ?” He asked the elder Winchester. 

“No I thought it was Sammy’s and he dropped it in the library so I gave it back to him.” Dean stated, glancing over the the younger boy. 

“You mean to tell me you got me pregnant ??” Sam asked, eyes wide. 

Bobby chuckled. “Dean you got your brother pregnant. Never thought I’d be saying that.” He shook his head. 

“Sorry Sammy. Thought it was yours.” Dean answered honestly. 

Sam huffed before going upstairs to dig through his jeans pockets to find the charm. 

Bobby and Dean sat in the living room skimming to book to see how to reverse the effects the charm had caused. 

Once Sam came back down with the charm clutched tightly in his fist he held it out for bobby to see. Dean was a little sad that Sam wouldn’t be pregnant anymore. He really enjoyed seeing the boy that way. Sam glanced over to Dean and frowned. He realized Dean would miss him being this way but he certainly couldn’t stay pregnant. 

“One second.” Sam mentioned, setting the charm on the table as bobby prepared the ingredients for the spell. 

Sam disappeared up the stairs and into the shared guest room. He dug out the old Polaroid camera Bobby kept in the top of closet and snapped a photo of himself. He placed the camera back where he found it and shook the photo until it developed. He smirked fondly as he remembered what had happened in the kitchen not long before. 

slipping the photo into Dean’s duffle bag, he flicked off the light and headed back down the stairs. “Had to pee.” He lied with a gentle shrug as the two males looked over to him as he reapproached. 

Dean took one last look at Sam’s belly and breasts before watching the concoction Bobby had put together flash green and go up in smoke. Bobby spoke a few words in Latin and as the smoke settled Sammy was back to normal. His small frame was thin again, no perky breasts or rounded belly. 

“Glad that’s over. But I guess now you know to not touch things.” Bobby laughed and Dean chuckled softly. He’d miss it but he was happy to have Sam back to normal. Maybe he’d get his normal summer after all. 

————————————————————————

Dean found the photo in his bag later that week as he was getting ready for bed. He bit his lip and glanced across the hall at the closed bathroom door. Bobby was already in bed downstairs and Sam had just started his shower. Dean figured he could rub one out right quick since he had the new found jack-off material Sam had left for him. 

Dean used the photo for many months to follow anytime he wanted to get himself off. He hadn’t worked up the courage to try anything with Sam since but he had definitely been thinking about it. 

He kept the photo tucked safely away in his wallet long after they had rejoined their dad again for hunts until it had faded enough for Sam’s pregnant body to barely be seen anymore. He then tucked it away in a lock box and planned to hold on to it forever. 

He also happened to try his luck with a few pregnant women as they moved around, just for fun. None of them amounted to Sam though & secretly Dean knew that.


End file.
